In the surface mount assembly field, component-carrying tapes are used to store and deliver electronic components for use in populating circuit boards or other substrates using surface mount processes. These component-carrying tapes have pockets sequentially arranged along the length of the tape for carrying various electronic components and perforations along an edge of the tape for use in advancing the tape. The distance between the pockets is referred to as the pitch of the tape. A tape feeder is typically used to provide automated delivery of the components to surface mount equipment, such as a pick-and-place machine. The tape feeder typically comprises a feed sprocket that engages the perforations in the tape, a motor to provide a driving force, a drive train to transfer force from the motor to the sprocket, and a control system to control the rotation of the motor and consequently, the advancement and positioning of the tape.
Surface mount components continue to get smaller, and, in order to increase efficiency, it is desirable to decrease the pitch (i.e., the space between pockets in the tape). Smaller components and reduced pitch require more precise positioning of the tape by the tape feeder so that the pick-and-place machine, which has a small head, can pick up the components. Existing tape feeders, however, often lack the precision and repeatability to accurately present these smaller components typically having dimensions of 0.04 inches or less. Also, tape feeders designed to handle small components and small pitch sizes are typically complex and costly to produce.